


Accidents Happen For a Reason

by Ghoul_Chick



Series: Late night talks [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Identity confusion, Kagami is an idiot, Kuroko regrets nothing, Late night talks, Love, M/M, Mention of alcohol, The Author Regrets Nothing, alcohol makes you do stupid things, long overdue, mention of tatsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_Chick/pseuds/Ghoul_Chick
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya did not expect the call he received early in the morning, nor did he expect the impact the words over the phone would have on his life. Will a slight confusion in identity be enough to bring these two basketball idiots together?Or in which Kagami confuses Tetsuya and Tatsuya and the results leave our light and shadow duo in an awkward situation.***As much as the possibility of Kagami being in love with someone tore him apart, he could do nothing but listen as his friend continued to pour his heart out over the phone.“You could be a little more help you know,” Kagami hiccupped. “But I know you love watching my embarrassment you… you asshole.” Still Kuroko said nothing, content on listening to Kagami’s voice in the dark and pretending he couldn’t feel the ache still pulsing in his heart.





	

The blaring sound of the phone ringing was all that could be heard within the room. The noise echoes and bounces off the walls of the nearly empty space, filling the silence. There is barely light within the room. The pitch blackness broken only by a slither of light creeping into the space from the minuscule parting in the curtains, shedding a silver glow into the room and its sole inhabitant. The figure stirs to life in response to the intrusion on his rest. The room holds its breath before a slender arm shoots out beneath the covers to grab the object from its place at the table side. 

“Kag—” 

“I love you.” 

And just like that the sleep was stolen from his being. Ripped clean from him, by just three plain words, stated calmly like they didn’t have the power to tear him apart and then build him back up again. His breath caught inside once sleeping lungs, then they constrict, unwilling to let more air inside, for fear of bursting. Those simple words had shook him right to his core, almost making him drop the device loosely clutched in his hand. He pressed the phone closer to his ear as if closing the distance between them would give the words any more clarity.

“No, that's not right. It's too plain, too common. God, I really just want this to go well but you know I'm not good with things like this. Okay, take like...two hundred,” the voice over the phone sighed frustrated. 

What?

At this point Kuroko Tetsuya was one thing— confused. Did Kagami not know who he was speaking to, or did he realise and mean to confess to someone else? For some reason that last thought had his heart painfully constricting in the dark of his room and flooded his mouth with a bitter taste. Kuroko swallowed hard but remained silent, waiting for Kagami to continue. He was eager to see where he would go with this and just who could make him put this much effort into a confession. For all the time Kuroko had known him, he did not seem the sentimental type, or the most forth coming with his emotions.

As much as the possibility of Kagami being in love with someone tore him apart, he could do nothing but listen as his friend continued to pour his heart out over the phone. 

“You could be a little more help you know,” Kagami hiccupped. “But I know you love watching my embarrassment you… you asshole.” Still Kuroko said nothing, content on listening to Kagami’s voice in the dark and pretending he couldn’t feel the ache still pulsing in his heart. 

There seemed to be something unusual in his voice that wasn’t typically there. It was then that he remembered that Kagami had gone to a reunion with some old friend from the states who were in town tonight. No wonder he sounded slightly disorientated. 

He was drunk. 

“Are you even listening to me! What’s the point in having a brother if you can’t help me with things like this,” Kagami ranted, beginning to become worked up, as per usual for the hot head. Kuroko finally understood what was happening, or at least partly.

Kagami thought he was Tatsuya. It was an easy mistake to make this late at night, especially given the state that he was in. Their names were similar. Tetsuya and Tatsuya. Kagami must have just accidentally called him instead of his brother, but that still didn’t clear up who he was attempting to confess to. Kuroko didn’t know whether to come clean about the fact that he wasn’t Tatsuya, or drag this on. He didn’t know if he would be able to stand the knowledge he gained if he continued to listen. Was it even right for him to take advantage of Kagami given the current state he was in?

Yes.

He decided he didn’t care if it was right or not. He would let this play out, for even if he did end up getting his heart broken, any amount of pain would be worth it to know who Kagami loved. Besides, if Kagami-kun was stupid enough to get drunk during the week and call him, instead of his brother, then he should take responsibility for his mistakes. 

“Okay, okay, I understand. You want me to work this one out for myself, but how can I when just imagining his face as I say this is enough to have me stuttering?” Kagami grumbled, and Kuroko heard a slight wobble in his voice. 

So it was a guy then. This was not too much of a surprise, but still enough so that it had tentative hope filling his heart. His face felt hot, and he feared it had less to do with the fact that he was still bundled tight within his covers, and everything to do with the raspy quality of Kagami’s voice. 

He could hear the sound of keys jingling, which he interpreted to be Kagami attempting to open the door to the flat he lived in alone, with the occasional visit from his almost guardian Alex. Kuroko could hear fumbled footsteps and the sound of a door slamming as Kagami entered his apartment. His eyebrows scrunched, as he tried to picture what was happening, and then rose to meet his teal blue hair as he heard light swearing coming from Kagami’s end. He struggled to reign in the slight chuckle that wanted to escape him when it dawned on him what must have happened. Kagami had managed to trip over something. The image of an inebriated Kagami, lying on the ground disorientated was enough to lighten his mood despite the turmoil of emotions still raging within him.

There was silence at the other end of the phone and Kuroko didn't know if he should hang up and let Kagami get some rest, or wait to see if he was still there. Kagami’s resumed voice over the phone made the decision for him.

“I love you.” Once again Kuroko’s heart gave a shudder. “From your small physique, to the emotionless mask you were cruelly forced to wear. From your deadpan voice, to the warm heart you hide behind calm indifference. From your undying loyalty, to the pain you carry deep within. I, Kagami Taiga, love you Kuroko Tetsuya. I love you more than meaningless words can say and more than my immature 17 year old self knows how to express. But know this. I have and always will love you, no matter if you don’t feel the same way right now. Even if in 5 years time you still do not love me. I promise to always love you.” 

Kagami’s voice had been unexpectedly clear. Clearer than Kuroko thought he had ever heard it before. It was like all the alcohol in his system had taken a back-seat to allow for this one heartfelt confession. And as Kuroko laid there listening, his heart had steadily sped up, until the moment he had heard his name, and it had burst. Tears he didn't even know he had been holding back came pouring down his cheeks. Tears he had forgotten he was capable of even shedding. All the pain he had ever known was replaced by one dominating feeling that had resided within his heart for as long as he had known this basketball idiot. 

Love.

“Tatsuya?” Kuroko was jolted out of his thought, and reminded of the situation he had allowed himself to fall in.

“Unfortunately not Kagami-kun,” he replied as calmly as his beating heart would allow. He could hear Kagami’s breath catch in his throat and attempted to remain composed.

“K–Kuroko?” Kagami’s voice had resumed its shaky quality from earlier, but this time he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the alcohol he had consumed. 

“Hai,” was all he said. But when it appeared that Kagami was at a loss for words, he knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

“As much as I appreciate being woken up so late at night, you really should check who you’re calling before you start pouring your heart out, Bakagami.” He could hear Kagami spluttering across the line and didn’t attempt to suppress the smile that forced its way onto his face.

“And don’t think being drunk will get you a pass out of training tomorrow,” he continued as though he hadn’t just listened to Kagami confess his undying love for him. 

“Kuroko I can explain if you’ll—” It seem like Kagami had regained his ability to form coherent sentences, but Kuroko was not about to let him talk his way out of this.

“Anyway, it’s late so I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” 

“Wait Kuroko —” 

“Oh and Kagami-Kun?” He waited until he knew that he had gained his undivided attention.

“I love you too”

**  
The next morning neither of them spoke about the phone call last night, or about the undeniable shift in their relationship. But if Kagami received an unexpected kiss the moment they ran into each other, face turning beet red, then this was to be expected. And if they stole more glances at each other throughout the day than usual, then this too was only natural.

And most importantly, if they walked into the gym at the end of the day for practice, hands tightly clasped together, no one made any comments. 

For really, they had all been placing bets as to when their light and shadow duo would realise that they were practically already married.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Late Night Talks series. 
> 
> This is really just me being self indulgent but I regret nothing. Leave a comment/kudos to let me know what you think. Also Kagami really is an idiot, but we love him anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Ghoul_chick out.


End file.
